


between the stars and the moon

by sleeplesskeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Iwaoi brainrot, M/M, Wrote this at 1 AM, iwaizumi is frustrated, iwaoi has a fight, oikawa is just insecure, short angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesskeiji/pseuds/sleeplesskeiji
Summary: “so you are just gonna leave it at that?” iwaizumi said, raising his eyebrows at the boy walking next to him.it was cold and already dark outside as they walked back from their last practice together.oikawa sighed, he could feel the tears sting behind his eyes. he knew breaking up with iwaizumi would be hard but he felt like it had to be done.“i guess so,”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	between the stars and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> iwaoi one-shot i wrote at 1, hope u enjoy my iwaoi brainrot lol :)

“so you are just gonna leave it at that?” iwaizumi said, raising his eyebrows at the boy walking next to him.

it was cold and already dark outside as they walked back from their last practice together. 

oikawa sighed, he could feel the tears sting behind his eyes. he knew breaking up with iwaizumi would be hard but he felt like it had to be done. 

“i guess so,”

his voice trembled. _fuck,_ he really didn’t want iwaizumi to see him cry, it would make everything so much harder. 

“don’t you dare cry now oikawa. you’re the one breaking up with me!” hajime knew the boy better than anyone, of course he would notice it when the other was about to cry. 

“so why don’t you cry then huh?! didn’t i mean anything to you? are you really accepting this that easy?!” oikawa blurted out through teary eyes.

he really didn’t mean to snap but the way it seemed like his iwa-chan was willing to give up their relationship this easy made him feel like he was nothing but a joke to him. 

iwaizumi only raised his eyebrows again. there was a short silence, not longer than 3 seconds, before he bursted out laughing.

oikawa didn’t know what to do, what was so funny about this situation? what could he possibly have said that made the other boy laugh like that?

“i’m sorry..” iwa said, still laughing. “you didn’t mean anything to me?!” 

he had stopped laughing now. oikawa looked at him, he had never seen his ace like this. 

“who was the one who stuck by you all this time?! who was the one that told you everything was going to be fine when you injured your knee?! who was the one that made sure you got a decent amount of sleep every night? tell me! who was the one that kept assuring you you weren’t an unlovable mess? tell me oikawa! tell me!”

iwaizumi was out of breath. he didn’t mean to make oikawa feel like shit, because he knew what could happen if he did, but it was out before he knew it. 

he didn’t know what oikawa would say. even after years of knowing eachother there were still times they surprised the other, this was one of those times.

instead of saying anything, oikawa walked away, 

“i think it’s better if we don’t see eachother for a while anymore.” he said, his back turned to his now ex-boyfriend. iwaizumi looked at the ground and bit his lip. he felt his heart pound.

his mother had taught him one or two things about love but she never included the painful things, he didn’t know how to feel. he felt sick, like he was going to throw up. his brain was thinking millions of things, all the memories he and oikawa had shared. he thought about the time they were little and oikawa told him he would marry him with a grin on his face. the time they went on their first official date, how nervous hajime had felt even though it was still the same oikawa he once saw cry because of a dead bird alongside the road. he thought about the time they lost the game against karasuno, the time oikawa injured his knee. the first time he told him he loved him, even though it was already a given. the first time they kissed, how soft oikawas lips were and how he never wanted that moment to end. 

oikawa was long out of sight before iwaizumi started crying. no, this wasn’t just crying, this was full-out sobbing. how could the love of his life actually just leave him? what did he do to deserve that? he knew things weren’t like they used to be in their relationship but he thought they could work it out together. they had worked everything out together before right? how come they didn’t have a solution for this? 

he started walking towards his home, he wanted to sleep and never wake up, sleep in his room with oikawas hoodie on that had his smell on it, next to the framed picture of the two of them together. he wanted to pretend nothing had happened and just move on with his daily routine; pick up oikawa for school with an extra notebook (oikawa always forgot his), give him half of his cereal bar for lunch, punch him whenever he said something stupid (which happened quite frequently) walk him home after getting coffee together, text him goodnight-

hajime stopped walking. home wasn’t the place he wanted to go. home wasn’t even home anymore without oikawa. home was now just a place where he had created a thousand memories with a boy he couldn’t call his anymore. 

he turned around, he didn’t know where he was planning on going but he knew it wouldn’t be the same without oikawa. nothing felt the same without oikawa. he had become such a part of his life, how would he even manage to live without him?

iwa started walking faster, he was practically running. he didn’t stop running till he reached the playground where he and oikawa hit a volleyball for the first time in their life. they came here every year for their anniversary, he must have subconsciously ran to it. he walked towards the bench they had shared their first kiss on and started crying again. 

he didnt notice he had fallen asleep until he woke up at 3 am to the sound of his phone ringing. his mom had called him 21 times and left him a few messages. he didn’t have it in him to answer though, not yet. he wasn’t ready to speak. to anyone. the only person who he wanted to speak with broke up with him a mere five hours ago. 

“what the fuck are you doing here?!” a familiar voice spoke behind him. that wasn’t just any familiar voice, that was oikawas voice. he could recognize that voice anywhere; captivating and almost enchanting. he turned around, not believing it could really be him.

“what are you doing here?” he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“no that’s not fair i asked first!” 

hajime couldn’t help but smile. sure, they were in a fight, but who could not smile in the presence of oikawa tooru. his oikawa tooru. a tear rolled over his cheek as oikawa took place next to him.

“so.. why are you here?” he asked again, face towards the sky which was filled with stars, stars that reflected in his eyes like diamonds. iwaizumi fiddled with his hands.

“i didn’t want to go home...”

oikawa only scoffed at that answer.

“ay! don’t laugh at that, dumbass!”

oikawa looked at iwaizumi trembling hands before taking them into his own.

“i’m sorry..”  
“for what?”  
“everything! just please come back home.”

iwaizumi looked at him, was he being serious? after their fight? after their break-up?

“look, i know..” oikawa took a deep breath

“i know that i’ve hurt you, and i don’t know if you can ever forgive me for that.. but.. when your mom knocked on our door at 3 am asking me where you were.. i panicked, okay? i can’t live without you. shit, it hasn’t even been five ours and i can’t stop thinking about you and-“

oikawa couldn’t finish his sentence, iwaizumi had pressed his lips against his to shut him up. 

“lets go home.. we will figure something out.. we always do..” he said when he pulled back, giving the other boy a soft smile.

_“yea we do..”_


End file.
